Devices, including stationary devices such as personal computers and workstations and mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, may execute operating systems and applications that are touch-friendly (e.g., compatible with touch input). These operating systems and applications often allow users to interact with menus and applications designed to accommodate using a touch screen as an input device. For example, some applications may be designed to handle a touch screen as the primary input such that when an editable control or field is selected or receives focus, the event may cause a virtual keyboard to appear. FIG. 4A illustrates an example native mobile device application that permits a user to enter information into an editable field via a virtual keyboard displayed on the screen, and permits a user to select from a drop down box (e.g. combo box) using a virtual selector or picker control. In each of these examples, the touch screen of the mobile device may be used as the input device.
In some instances, an application may be displayed on a device that is not formatted for touch-screen input. For example, in some cases an application remotely executing on a server may be remotely displayed on a device as shown in FIG. 4B. In FIG. 4B, a virtual keyboard is displayed over the editable control or field such that the user might not be able to see the control while the user is trying to input data into the control, thus making user input difficult. Additionally, the user may be required to manually activate the native control element of the client device, instead of being provided a native control element that is automatically triggered in response to selection of an editable area. Other input and viewability issues might also arise from touch compatible input elements being displayed on a remote device.